


Imagination

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e26 Basics Part 1, Fictober 2018, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Villains Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: The best laid plans....





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> A/N: Because we know the idea was all Seska's in the first place :P thanks to Devo for the beta read!

“And you’re sure this plan of yours will work?”

“Of _course_  it will work.  As long as _your_ men do their job and do it right.”

“I still don’t see how using the infant is going to be of any benefit.”

“That’s because people like you have no imagination, Culluh--”

“You dare insult me, woman??”

“I’m sorry, Maje....”

“You’d better be.”

“If I may continue, Maje?”

“Yes, what??”

“The point I was trying to make, Maje, is that Janeway is no different from most human females.  Oh, she puts on that big, bad Federation captain act, but she’s just as soft-hearted and weak as any of them.  She’ll _jump_ at the chance to come running to the rescue of a helpless infant, _especially_ considering he’s Chakotay’s.”

“So you claim.  And if she doesn’t?”

“Then we move to our second plan.”  

“Hmph.”

“May we begin now, Maje?  I will signal you just like we discussed.”

“Very well.”

“Chakotay, they’re going to take your son….”


End file.
